choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfa Romeo SZ
The Alfa Romeo SZ is a sports car featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Real life info The Alfa Romeo SZ (Sprint Zagato) was introduced in 1989, based off of the Alfa Romeo 75. The engine is a 3.0-liter 12 valve V6, producing 207 hp and 181 lb/ft of torque. The transmission was a 5-speed manual and the suspension is a modified version of the Alfa Romeo 75 touring car suspension. The SZ was produced in limited numbers between 1989 and 1991. 1,036 were built in total, with most of them in Europe and approximately 100 of those were exported to Japan. All SZs were red with a gray roof and a tan interior, although a black SZ was built for Andrea Zagato (current CEO of Zagato and 3rd-generation member of the Zagato family to lead the business). In 1992, a convertible version of the SZ, the RZ (Roadster Zagato), was introduced in 1992. It was otherwise identical to the SZ except for the roof. The RZ was offered in black (with red interior), yellow (with black interior), and red (with black interior). Three silver RZs (with burgundy interiors) and a pearlescent white RZ were produced at the end of the RZ's production run, which lasted until 1994. Only 284 RZs were built. Choro-Q HG The SZ is body number 030 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Sports Car * Weight: 20 * Obtained by: Available for purchase at Speed Star Body Shop for 1200GHGBodyDC 030.png HGBodyRC 030.png Notes * The SZ in Choro-Q HG lacks the Alfa Romeo emblem on the hood. Choro-Q HG 2 The SZ is body number Q094 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the White Mountain Body Shop. Notes * The SZ is one of the cars chosen at random when beginning a new Adventure mode file in Choro-Q HG 2. * The Choro-Q HG 2 version of the SZ lacks side mirrors and side marker lights, but has the Alfa Romeo emblem on the hood. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the SZ is body number Q094 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The SZ is body Choro-Q122 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "A veteran of Italian racing."CQHGIV122.jpg CQHGIVR122.jpg Notes * The SZ in Choro-Q HG 4 is identical to its Choro-Q HG counterpart. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is similar to the Choro-Q HG version, but the decals on the front bumper are replaced with mirrored, Peach Engline decals, the decal below the Confetto decal on the hood has been changed, the decal above where the Alfa Romeo emblem would normally be on the hood has been removed, and the windshield strip has been removed. Appearances * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles